Tension
by chichai
Summary: The storm was Jin’s motivation along with the deafening rock music that shut off every strand of interference that tried to reason with his anger and confusion.  Nothing made sense.... [Rated K because of fighting and swearing] [ONESHOT POS MULTI]


Ok a few notes 4 my lovely peepl;

The Bladebreakers kids are all grown up

**Taro(****19)** is **Hiro's** son.

**Makoto(****18) **and **Jin(16)** are **Takao's** and **Nami** is Takao's wife.

**Gou(****18)** is **Kai's **son.

**Yoko** is **Gou's** girlfriend.

I ws gona make this a link to my other stories including the Bladebreakers kids but it nvr realy workd so its jst a story on its own incase ur wonder. Oh n apologies 4 any grammar mistakes. I stayd up til 5am doin this.

_Italics_ - thoughts

… … … - new scene

**Tension**

Taro whistled as he walked down the executive hallways with his cousins on either side of him. Jin looked more like a bodyguard than a partner in crime with a tattoo that had been the cause of many quarrels in the house; his dad called it an ugly mess while his mum called it impressive and Makoto, well, to be honest he never even noticed it. Makoto stopped as they passed a full length mirror in the hall and began to pull faces. Jin looked back at his brother and gave a short laugh while Taro stood behind Makoto making sure his hair wasn't out of place.

"You're poofs, you know that?" Jin continued to walk down the spacious corridor.

"That's not what my girls tell me." Taro clicked his tongue nudging Makoto who felt sick at the connotations that embodied themselves in his cousin's words. Taro laughed, "Gets you every time!" He gave a run and jump to hit a low patch of the ceiling before catching up to Jin. Makoto tutted at Taro and looked beside him not realizing his brother had walked away a long time before Taro's joke.

"Yo J wait up!!" He took to his heels to catch up with them. "You could've at least told me you were going!"

"And interrupt you're creative moment? No way big bro!" Jin put his big brother in a head lock and messed up his hair. Makoto grunted as he tried to get out of his grasp but ended up flailing his arms about aimlessly.

"You have got to ease up on the weight lifting." Taro laughed. "You're bigger than me!!" He stood side by side with Jin who let Makoto go as they started to compare muscles. "How many inches?"

"You measure your muscles?" Jin raised his eyebrow. Taro shook his head,

"See these things?" Taro pointed to his sleeve, "They have what we normal people call a measurement. This is to ensure comfort in wearing said item of clothing." Jin gave an unimpressed laugh at Taro's condescending attitude. "I know you're as dumb and you dropped outta school but geez! I thought you woulda known that!"

"I don't wear tops with sleeves that often so I don't really have to care." Jin ended the conversation and looked at the first door they came to. "Corporate Supervisor." He read off the golden plate and then shrugged. "Can't they just call him The Boss?"

"Na that makes him seem extra important." Makoto said opening the bag he had slung over his shoulder and took out three party hats. Jin and Taro looked at them feeling baffled - he wasn't really expecting them to wear those things was he? "Oh come on! They're so cool!!!"

"Hold on a sec cuz, let me get the plan straight," Taro tried to distract Makoto by starting a count of the steps of the plan on his fingers, "1 - infiltrate the building, 2 - find the office and then…?" Makoto sighed at his cousin's dull memory.

"3 - get into office, 4 - greet the birthday boy and 5 - annoy Kai!"

"I really don't see the point in this." Jin said frankly.

"Eh hello? Are you forgetting the dude that owns this place?" Taro and Jin looked at each other not seeing the point in Makoto's logic. "His dad, The Kai Hiwatari?" He waited for it to click but it didn't. "Remember our dad used to annoy his dad? Well we gotta keep the tradition going!! Capisce?"

"Capisce?" Taro's head hurt at Makoto's higher intellect but Jin shook his head,

"I shouldn't've let you watch the Godfather last night."

"I'm convinced it was Kai who put that tarantula in my bed!!" Makoto declared dramatically as Taro hid the huge smirk that came across his face at the thought of the amazing prank. "Kai's the Japanese Don, trust me!" Makoto concluded sticking a hat on everyone's head and then digging deep into his pockets for the paper clip he had straightened especially for the break in. He pulled it out victoriously and began to get to work.

… … …

Kai looked up from his paper work with a sigh and rolled up his sleeves. It was gonna be another long day and then night would fly by and yet another tiresome day would dilly dally it's way by, taking it's time just to spite him. A small click made Kai look up as his son came walking through the side door into the room and up to his desk. Gou was wearing a worn out leather jacket that he refused to take off, but it did look good on him, along with the piercing he had in his ear and the dark Hiwatari glint he held in his eyes. Kai breathed in through his nose picking up a perfume scent, he smirked and looked up at Gou.

"What you been up to?"

"Nothin." Gou picked up a rarely used stress toy from his dad's desk and began to kick it skillfully up in the air. Gou never ceased to amaze Kai; when it came to sports Gou always excelled, but out of them all football was special. Gou looked at his dad as he continued, "If you're talking about the perfume it's cause a complete nut case wanted me to 'keep her scent with me' what the hell that's meant to achieve I dunno." Kai smirked. His son really was a chip of the old block. "You coming home on time tonight?" Gou knew the answer but still wanted to ask. Kai shook his head as Gou caught the small bean bag toy in his hand and put it back on the desk. He looked at his dad; Kai never looked guilty about it but Gou could tell it was gnawing away inside of him. "You gotta do what you gotta do. Providing for your family's nothing bad." Gou shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked around the office. It was quite bare and only had the necessities, you know the usual things - amazing view, a few designer chairs, a specially crafted coffee table with a matching working desk, three portraits, a burning log fire and family photos that smiled proudly at Kai while he worked.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Kai asked Gou as he scribbled his signature down on the dotted line of a contract he had read at least a thousand times to find any possible mess ups.

"Might go out with Yoko."

"Which one's that?" Kai glanced up at his son as he shuffled through bits of paper trying to find a merger document that was going to go through the shredder. "The random big mouthed blonde one that started talking to me?"

"No."

"So who was she then?" Gou shrugged and Kai tilted his head accepting the response. So many girls followed Gou about that it was hard to keep up with the ones that he had knew and the ones that pretended to have captured Gou's heart. The door gave a rattle followed by a hiss that made Kai get out of his seat. "What the..?" Gou watched his dad stride over to the door and tear it open to have three Kinomiyas fall and knock him and his Armani suit to the floor. Kai looked at them all angrily, "Why is it when I get rid of one Kinomiya I have to take on another three??" He snarled grabbing them by the collars and shoving them off. Jin smirked.

"Oh yeah," He let Kai get to his feet before standing up and giving his jacket a small dust, "Dad says hey." Kai glowered at Jin who loved to see him so wound up at the mere mention of his dad.

"Doesn't you're dad have a wife to annoy now?" Makoto seriously considered Kai's question and scratched his head.

"Uh dad can't seem to get to mum for some reason."

_That__'__s a first!!_ Kai thought returning back to his desk before wondering why the hell Taro had suddenly took a keen interest in the ceiling.

"You got any sound speakers?" Taro asked Kai who didn't even bother to answer the question. Taro joked, "Guess an old fuddy duddy like you wouldn't know what they are." Kai found the merger document and wondered if it would perhaps serve better as a blockage down Taro's throat than the shredders next snack.

"So what you doing for your birthday?" Makoto asked walking over to Gou who had placed himself silently beside the window that looked out over the busy night.

"Goin out with mum n dad tomorrow, Yoko tonight."

"Ooo Yoko!" Makoto teased making Jin give a small smile as he loitered at the door not wanting to get too comfy in case Kai got security on them like he did last time. Taro gave a little jog over to the window swinging his arms over both of their necks.

"Is that the chick with the great voice?" Makoto smirked at his cousin's odd comment.

"I'm surprised it was her voice you noticed."

"He he well I have noticed other things." Taro smirked playfully but Gou didn't see it that way and gave him a look that could kill. Kai sniggered as Taro cleared his throat removing his arm from Gou's neck and went back over to Jin who was a more than safe distance away from Gou. "You think he'd've been happy I thought his girl was hot!" Jin gave a small laugh shaking his head at Taro's ladish attitude which made him both loveable and disliked.

"Excuse me." A young woman walked into the room coming past Taro and Jin. Taro stopped and licked his lips watching the woman walk over to Kai's desk and talk in a hushed voice. She was pretty, really pretty, her body wasn't bad either and from what Taro had seen she didn't have a ring on her finger or a feminist look about her so he was in with a chance. Gou narrowed his eyes at Taro,

_Waste of space._ He thought before turning to look out of the window again.

"Taro keep it in your pants and lets go." Jin ordered giving the door a light knock with his fist which Taro ignored. He took off his jacket and threw it back over Jin's head.

"Watch and learn JJ, watch and learn." He walked closer to the desk where the young woman and Kai were still talking and by the look on Kai's face it wasn't good. Taro grinned; Kai was a big man he could handle some knocks in the business world, but maybe she needed a shoulder to lean on, and he had two - dusted and awaiting her pretty little head.

"Hai." Kai stood up pulling his jacket on. "Gou tell your mum I'll be home as soon as I can." Gou nodded as his dad headed out of the office. "Take those files to Jun for the board meeting." Kai gave his last order of the night as he disappeared from sight.

"Right away sir." She said pleasantly to herself before realising that the files needed were stacked in a box that she would never be able to carry. Taro heard the sweet melody of opportunity and happily went with its flow.

"You need some help?" Taro picked up the heavy box.

_JESUS!!!_ He plastered on a fake smile making it seem like an easy task when it really made his arms feel ready to snap. She smiled thankfully.

"Thank you." Her eyes glittered with flattery as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "If you'll just follow me Mr…?"

"Kinomiya. Taro Kinomiya." Gou, Jin and Makoto shook their heads laughing silently at the James Bond introduction Taro gave the beautiful stranger, but it was mixed with the old Kinomiya charisma so she ignored the corniness and became putty in his hands. She bit her lip and blushed.

"Right this way." She walked in front of Taro who kept his eyes on her the whole way to the door before winking at Gou and his cousins.

"Don't wait up."

… … …

Takao smiled as Makoto stumbled into the house carrying the majority of the shopping bags while his mum daintily skipped past him with nothing in her hands. She smiled at her husband handing him back his credit card. Takao laughed at her nervously; he knew her happiness was bad news for his wallet. Nami went back to Makoto who collapsed on top of the twenty something bags mumbling,

"There's no more is there?"

"No." Takao smiled at the angelic nature of his wife's voice as he picked up a knife and continued to cut the carrots which Jin had evidently been taking when Takao's attention had been turned to his wife and Makoto. "The rest are being delivered." The knife almost slipped into Takao's finger.

"What d'you mean the rest???" Nami smiled at Takao in an 'I needed it' kind of way but he wouldn't be swayed so easily.

"I have a very important meeting next week." She explained taking out a black suit jacket and examining it. "I need to look nice or I won't have confidence." Takao shook his head as Jin's hand swooped over his shoulder taking pieces of raw carrot with it.

"It's not you they're interested in mum, it's the deal." Jin chomped down on the carrot leaning against the wall as he swallowed it. Takao smirked at Jin being on his side but Nami saw and grasped the chance for some playful payback.

"Takao help me with the stuff upstairs." She picked up the lightest bag and headed off upstairs. Takao looked after her with his mouth open and then at his sons - he expected them to give him a hand but they both disguised their laughs and pretended to be busy with something else.

"Fine." Takao put down the knife and walked past Jin snatching the last bit of carrot from him and munching into it. Jin shrugged and made his way to the chopping board to get some more while Takao grumbled loudly as he gathered the bags in his hands and groaned exasperatedly as he began to climb the stairs. Makoto smiled and walked over to Jin's side watching him pick up pieces of raw carrot to snack on.

"Nice to see mum still keeps dad under the thumb."

"Na she loves him really." Jin laughed and Makoto shrugged in agreement as Jin chewed on more carrots. He wrinkled up his nose,

"How can you like that crap?"

"It's good for you, makes you see better." Jin pushed one in front of Makoto's nose to watch him freak out. Jin laughed and jumped up onto the work top to get comfy so he could munch on more carrot sticks. Makoto took out a bag of crisps.

"I dare you to have one of them."

"No."

"Fitness freak." Jin ignored his brother not seeing it as a bad thing. "Chicken." Jin raised his eyebrow at Makoto's allegation that hit a raw nerve.

"Have you ever wondered why I'm so hot and you're not? It's cause I work out and eat healthy."

"If you're so hot then why do I have a girlfriend and you don't?" Makoto grinned at the one thing he bet Jin at.

"They're a waste of time." Jin shot down Makoto's small triumph.

"Or maybe they just don't like you." Makoto teased as the letterbox clattered open and shut. They looked at each other confused; the post usually came at eleven in the morning, not seven at night. Jin leaned back as he watched his older brother go out into the hall. He straightened himself up and waited for the echoes of Makoto's feet to get louder before asking.

"What is it? A bill?" Jin popped another bit of raw carrot into his mouth and looked over at Makoto who was staring angrily at a beige envelope. "What is it Toto?" Jin laughed popping the second last bit of carrot on his tongue. "Dorothy not coming back from Oz?" He looked over at Makoto who's face held a rare and intimidating anger.

"It's them." Makoto said going into a cold vicious mode he always went into when it concerned people that had messed him or his family around. Jin knew exactly who it was. He looked down at the last carrot piece he had and suddenly lost the will to live never mind eat.

"Don't talk about them like that." Jin settled the carrot down on the chopping board and slipped off the worktop. Makoto looked at him angrily.

"What are you?? Fucking brain dead?? Those bastards betrayed our mum!! Don't defend them!!! They're scum and they're dead to the Kinomiyas - got it???"

"Shut it!!!" Jin pushed the door shut hearing his mother's footsteps in the room above them. He continued in a hissing and hushed voice, "You may hate them but their mum's parents and you can't take that attitude towards them!"

"Stop being such a twat!!! D'you honestly think they care about you??? About mum?? They left their own daughter for no good reason and you're on their side????" Makoto tried to keep his voice quiet but every now and then it got a bit too loud which grabbed Takao and Nami's attention.

"I'm not on their side. Everything has reasons even if there seems to be none." Jin clenched his jaw trying to reason with his brother but he knew it would be useless; it would end in him giving up or when they're parents had to separate them.

"Fuck of Jin!!" Makoto yelled back feeling all his rage surface as he remembered seeing his mum crying hopelessly in his dad's arms. "Their reasons don't fucking exist!!! And YOU" Makoto shoved his brother, "KNOW WHERE YOU'RE FUCKING LOYALTIES LIE YOU DICKHEAD!!!" Jin's eyes became engulfed with anger at his older brother and before he knew it he'd grabbed Makoto by the collar, easily outdoing him in physical strength thanks to the weights he continually lifted for half an hour every morning and night. The envelope fell to the ground as they began to scuffle and trample over the message to their mother. Nami's footsteps thudded down the stairs behind her husband who flung open the door to find Jin trying to break Makoto's arm.

"JIN!!!!" His dad yelled grabbing him by the waist and trying to wrench him off of his brother. Makoto wriggled his way out and kicked Jin brutally in the stomach giving Takao the chance to take advantage of Jin's weakness and pull him clean off of Makoto who still volleyed after his younger brother.

"Stop it!!!!!" Makoto felt his mum push him back a second after Jin managed to hammer him across the face. "Boys please!!!" Her voice quivered as Makoto pushed forward to get at Jin; why were they being like this? Takao had enough as he saw tears fall from his wife's eyes.

"Stop it or I'll knock the shit out of you both!!!" Jin and Makoto stopped at the sound of their father's voice. Nami wiped the tear from her eye feeling stupid for being so sensitive - but her felt heart bruised at what she'd just seen, they were her little boys and they were trying to really hurt each other…and she didn't know why. Makoto glared at Jin with a great resentment but Jin sighed feeling ashamed as he looked at his mum and recalled the tone of his dad's voice. Takao stood silently as Jin left the room. "So what was that about?" He demanded looking at Makoto who then felt the same shame Jin had felt as he looked at his dad.

"Nothing." He lied feeling his throat tighten as his mum picked up the envelope noticing the writing on the front.

_….mum…dad…._ She thought looking down at the tidy loops. Her gut twisted and fell apart. They were back….

… … …

The storm was Jin's motivation along with the deafening rock music that shut off every strand of interference that tried to reason with his anger and confusion. Nothing made sense except the pounding of the music and the grey metal he clutched for security.

_I'm not letting this get to me!!_ Jin flexed his arm quicker and quicker as his mind started to break down. _They left so I should've just let Makoto be right! I hate them!!! I hate them!!!! I HATE THEM!!!!_ He flung the weight down onto the ground with a thud that made his cd jump and refuse to play another note. Jin hurled his fist at the wall and kicked it furiously while silently screaming as a fury fuelled with sadness and betrayal filled his soul.

_I wish they were dead!!! _The veins from his neck bulged as he strained himself to stay quiet. This couldn't hurt. He wouldn't let it…but it did. _…I didn't want them to leave…Why couldn't they've stayed for me__?…_

He felt a stray tear fall down his face as he breathed deeply trying to gain some restraint before he went off on one again. But it was so much harder to do than he thought. Ever since they'd left Jin had kept it to the back of his mind, forced himself to imagine they were on holiday or dead. But now that they'd wrote…everything came back. He walked over to the side of his bed and sat down on it with emptiness. His eyes travelled up the side of his dark blue bedroom wall and back down again onto his bedside table - it was pretty empty - he only had his alarm clock, a small swiss army knife and that velvet blue box…Jin looked at it with a slight defiance that poured from his emotional wounds; his grandpa had given that to him when he was a kid. He hated to admit it but when he was younger he loved sitting on his grandpa's knee and hearing about the wars he'd fought in. Jin sighed plucking up the courage to open the box and pull out the aging medals he hadn't seen in a very long time. His memory cracked as an overload of images of his seven year old self came into play; he'd walk around wearing them with pride telling Makoto and his parents that he would be in the army one day and he'd save them all….just like his grandpa…

"Strange isn't it?" Jin looked up to see his mum standing by the door. "He could save a country but when it came to being with his family, him and mum couldn't bear to stay…" She looked at her son with watering eyes. "I know you hate them, but their my parents. Just like me and your dad-" Jin shook his head looking up at his mum with a serious gaze.

"No, nothing like you or dad. They left. Makoto was right!" Jin shot up finding it hard to control his temper, "I shouldn't've fought with him!! Not for them!!" He flung the medals to the ground.

"They have to have their reason…" Nami tried to convince herself more than Jin. "They're my parents.."

"Not all parents are good mum, you know that." Nami stayed silent, what Jin said had some truth, good parents would never abandon their child if they had the choice to stay…would they?… Jin felt his temper slide away as his mum looked down at the floor like an abandoned and confused child.

"They wrote.." She held the envelope up giving a fragile smile, trying to make her parents not look so bad. Jin glanced up at his mum who wanted him to listen to what she had to say. He sat on his bed again leaving a space for her beside him. Nami walked over picking up her father's medals before sitting by her son's side. "D'you remember when you wanted to be in the army?" She smiled at the affectionate memories of her little boy playing soldiers with his dad and big brother. Jin nodded,

"Still do." He admitted.

"You'd be great, but you're not doing it cause your too pretty to go." She pinched his cheeks making him go red with embarrassment even though no one was there.

"Ma!! Don't!!" He jerked his face away making his mum laugh. A silence followed leaving Jin in agony as he waited for his mum to pick the subject of his grandparents back up.

"They miss you…they said so." She flickered the envelope in Jin's view. "…D'you miss them?"

"…Mum they've not been here for half of my life so…" He shrugged, "they're nothing but your parents to me." Nami looked down with a wounded heart.

"They love you. They love us all…they just…tend to do things wrong." Jin watched his mum try to defend her parents, from her tone he knew she felt like a right push over trying to cover up for them, but he knew where she was coming from - they were her parents and it was her natural instinct to keep loving them whatever happened.

"They don't love dad." Jin tried to raise his mum's spirits. She gave a short youthful giggle. "Why do they hate him?" Jin asked trying to steer away from the letter and the current situation as much as possible.

"It's my fault. One night I had a party that kinda got outta control and your dad took the blame for me, so they thought he was a deviant getting their little girl to do bad things." Nami looked up at Jin suddenly realising what he was doing and that she had seen her dad use that trick many a time. "Just like your grandpa." She said absently making Jin's face go stern.

"I'm nothing like that man."

"That man is my father! Even if you don't like it his blood is in me and mines is in you. You're connected Jin and you can't stop it!" She stood up clenching the medal in the palm of her hand. "He's not bad! He's saved lives!"

"Oh yeah!" Jin stared angrily at his mum, "If he's so great at saving lives then why didn't he stay?? Why didn't gran stay?? They only stick about for the glory they can get!! And because all we can give them is normality they've pissed off!!"

"You don't know that's why they left!!!"

"Tell me then mum! Why did they go?? Why did they leave their daughter and grandsons??" Nami went through another silence racking her brain for a possible answer, but no, nothing came.

"….I don't know…" She said finally. Jin opened his mouth to hit his point home but couldn't. Inside he didn't want to be right. He wanted to have gramps and his mum's parents. He wanted to be like most people who had grandparents that would walk the length and breadth of the earth for them…but no, he had two who would rather walk away from him than for him. Nami looked at the medal in her hand and then back at her son. "D'you know what this was for?" He looked up and shook his head not knowing the answer. "Honour and integrity…" She knelt down in front of her son and stroked his cheek that was spiky with stubble giving him a roguish look. "You're such a smart boy, but you don't seem to understand why you were given these and not Makoto." Jin looked down at the medal his mum softly pushed into his hand.

_"……"_ He shook his head.

"D'you have a point in telling me this??" He snapped before quickly looking away from his mum who would've smacked him if he dared give her anymore back chat.

"Yes I do." She sighed softly, "But you have to figure it out." She kissed his forehead and placed the envelope by his side. "I'll leave this here, in case you decide you want to read it. Come down when you're hungry, ok?"

Nami watched Jin absorb himself in the medal before standing up and walking out closing the door behind her. Jin shook his head not understanding what his mum was on about. So what if an old man had given him some medals? It's not like it meant anything to him…well now it didn't. They turned their backs on him, so he was turning his back on them… Jin laughed. It was weird how answers could just come to him with a little prompting from someone. His laughter eased off as a responsibility seemed to lay itself on his shoulders.

_I want to look after my family…but not if it's because of what he says…if everyone __else'll__ think I'm still __runnin__' about trying to do what he wants…_ Jin's stubbornness weighed down on the heaviness that pressed upon him even more. _But I'll never abandon my family, I'm not him…_

"Fuck." Jin whispered to himself holding onto the medal. It looked like the old man had got him again…

D'u think I shood continue this or leave it as a one shot? Thanx 4 readn!


End file.
